Resistance
by akatsukigirl112
Summary: I don't own Vampire Knight!This came from my Quizilla account Girly13


**I was walking around after dark, when the Night Class was up, uncaring to the rule that said:**

**"Day Class students are not permitted, forbidden to be out of their dorms after dark."**

**As I walked around Cross Academy the moonlight shone down through the trees and onto the walkway where I stood in the night air.**

**'It's such a shame that us 'Day Class' students can't be out here when the 'Night Class' is. I mean it's such a beautiful night tonight. Nice, cool, clear, bright.' I thought as I walked around a bit more.**

**I didn't mind that the two prefects were out playing 'guards' to the school. Yuki and Zero were Chairman Cross' son and daughter though but I didn't care if I got kicked out of this academy anyway. It was kind of dull here. Or at least that's what I though so I'd been sneaking out of the dorm since the first day here when he said that we weren't allowed to.**

**I hadn't been found out by anyone yet so it was fine. Just as I was walking towards the fountain a voice said:**

**"You there! You're a Day Class student aren't you! State your name and dorm! I will personally bring you to the Chairman after this."**

**I turned around to see a tall figure standing there. As he stepped into the moonlight I saw it was just one of the prefects. Zero. His white hair sparkled in the moonlight and his pail eyes full of distaste and wanting of vengeance.**

**He came over to me and stared at me menacingly.**

**"Well! What's your name!" he growled with little patience.**

**"Me? My name is Kana Sauto." I said looking back at him.**

**"As for your dorm!" he questioned.**

**"The girls dorm, Day Class of course." I responded calmly.**

**"Please come with me." he grasped my wrist and took about two and a half steps towards the school before stopping.**

**~Zeros' P.O.V.~**

**"Did you get cut?" I asked quietly as I smelt blood. This blood smelt so...so sweet and pure,...and rich.**

**"Oh, I guess I did." the girl said touching the side of her cheek. I gulped as the smell burnt my throat and my heart beat faster. I could hear not only my own heartbeat but the girls too. It was soft and light. So steady and simple like a dance to a rhythm well placed and kept.**

**I felt a sight wave of dizzy lightheaded come over me. I tried to shake off the rising desire to feed. I hated them...hated this! I hated this horrible monster I was becoming. Slowly but surly I was becoming what I hated.**

**A Vampire.**

**I despised them fully and with long distaste and hatred. They, the Pure bloods of their race had made me this thing. This almost complete monster vampire. I wanted revenge. I'd already preyed upon Yuki...preyed upon her. Fed myself with her blood. When I'd come to my scenes after that I was scared...so scared that I didn't want to do it again. I didn't want to lose control of my body, mind and kill her or anyone.**

**But I was a monster. A bloodthirsty monster. I wasn't going to become one of those night lurking monsters. **

**I tried not to give into the sent, tried to stop my want for human blood. I kept my thoughts far away from this girl, her blood, feeding but it was so hard for my instincts to be lured away.**

**'I need the blood tablets. I need them now. I don't want to harm anyone innocent. But I need to stop this craving.' I thought struggling for control over the Vampire instincts screaming for blood. Screaming for me to be a murderer and draw the life from this girl.**

**I walked still holding her wrist and putting all strength and hatred into self control. My breathing was heavy and ragged and my pulse was so fast, my heart pounding, all seeing going to red, my throat burning like it was on fire! I needed the tablets, I couldn't resist that monstrous, animal instinct much longer.**

**"Zero! What's wrong!" I heard Yuki yell and I looked up at her. She was running towards me. Her neck was nice and clean, clear, just perfect. I put a hand over my face and growled.**

**What was I thinking! I wouldn't do that to her again! I wasn't going to take the life away from someone! I wouldn't be like those monsters.**

**"Yuki...I need the tablets..."I whispered with my control hanging by a single thread. I let go of the other girls wrist and ran as I felt those fangs sharpening in my mouth and my need for blood getting stronger...much stronger than ever before. It had never been this bad even when I'd resisted it before.**

**I burst through the schools doors and ran down the hall at a fast sprint. The need was almost painful. A cold sweat covered my face as I burst into the bathroom. I wrenched the tap on, grabbed a glass and ran it under.**

**I took out my black box of tablets and dropped two into the glass. I drank it heavily not even tasting the disgusting artificial blood. I drank it all in my instinctual greed for blood...no this artificial blood that made to sustain a Vampire when thirsty. But it wasn't real blood. My tongue ran across my lips in search of more and my eyes scanned for some other living source than these tablets. **

**'NO!I won't feed off of a living being!' I thought in hatred and fear of doing such a thing like I'd done to Yuki. I held my head sharply forcing all control and restraint on the part of my mind which wanted more. I sank down against the sink still holding my pounding head waiting for the pain to go away. **

**After a wait that seemed forever it left and that ugly urge for blood went away with it. I stood and gripped the edge of the sink. I stayed there listening to my heavy, uneven yet satisfied breathing. I pounded the edge of the sink with my clenched fist and growled.**

**'I can't believe it! I'm actually satisfied with drinking a substance meant to be so close to human blood! Am I really a monster of the night after all!' I thought in pure anger and disgust at the fact that I was fine, alright with drinking something meant to taste like blood, not of an animal but of a human!**

**When I finally left the bathroom where I'd been for almost half an hour Chairman Cross was waiting outside.**

**With a sigh he said:**

**"I see Sauto makes the want for blood strong also. That makes both Yuki and Kana."**

**"Don't talk like that. You know very well I try to stop this vial want to feed on Yuki's blood. At the very least you could be decent to me and just put me in the Night Class with all those other monsters." I said looking at him.**

**"Zero, I'm afraid I can't do that. You see this school needs guardians! It needs to separate the Vampires from the Humans! But I will change that! With today's youth I will help put aside the differences between the Vampires and Humans! My hole goal of this school is to make a world where Vampires and Humans can live in piece!" he said almost in tears at his own speech of peace between the day and night walkers. I frowned at his antics and said in a flat tone:**

**"But Chairman I don't know how long it will be before I kill the next human I prey on. I was barely able to resist the urge to drink that girls blood. If the time ever comes when I get out of hand I told Yuki to kill me and not to hesitate. I gave her one of the 'Cross Guns'."**

**"I see...well then Zero! The best we can do for now is have you take those blood tablets. I know how much you hate them, hate Vampires but you'll have to take them when you get the 'thirst' for blood. Or would you rather become a 'true monster' as you call them and feed your hunger from the real thing? The thing with the 'real' blood your body wants. A human. Remember you've come so close to killing Yuki. So close to being her death." he said and turned to leave. A guilty rage burned up inside me.**

**As much as I hated it I'd have to take those ugly blood tablets or...turn into a murderer and sink to a 'Level E'.I never wanted to become a 'Level E'. Never. I'd have to take the tablets. If I let myself sink to a 'Level E' I'd loose all control of myself and feed with and endless, merciless hunger for blood and prey on any human I found and ultimately...kill them. Kill Yuki, the Chairman, and many others. And then I'd face my end at Kaname Kuran's hands for murdering Yuki. **

**A 'Level E' is the lowest Vampire of them all. In fact it isn't even in the ranks anymore it's such a lowly being. A 'Level E' is a human turned into a Vampire but has lost all control and just ravages around killing any human to satisfy it's hunger. Though all 'Level E's' end up killed by the higher ranking 'Nobles' and even higher up 'Pure Bloods'.**

**"I'm not going to let myself fall to a 'Level E'."I whispered to myself before turning back down the hall to meet Yuki again.**


End file.
